


6:35 AM

by Shh_I_ship_It



Series: Kpop Drabbles and one shots ( basically just fluff) [9]
Category: BTOB
Genre: Alternate Universe - Parents, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drabble, Eomma Minhyuk, M/M, Oppa Eunkwang, because I Love that tag and everybody that uses it, family au, fluffy fluff, the rest of btob are their kids
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-20 21:52:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11930007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shh_I_ship_It/pseuds/Shh_I_ship_It
Summary: Minkwang parents au morning fluffBecause we need more minkwang fanfic





	6:35 AM

**Author's Note:**

> Posting at 2:30 in the morning. LETS GO!

" Eommmmaaa!! OPPAAAA!!!"

Minhyuk jerked awake at the call. Groggily opening his eyes " Why " he thought internally " why, Do we have to have kids that insisted on waking up at The most ungodly hours " he blinked trying to wake himself up so he could drag himself out of bed for... was it peniel That called him ?or was it Ilhoon or hyunsik wanting him to make breakfast, maybe Sungjae and Changsub where fighting over something again Or- wait they didn't have any other kids....Right? Man I really I need coffee. He thought rubbing the sleep out of his eyes 

Minhyuk lifted his head up, only for it to be brought back down into a familiar warm chest. " Eunkwang, let go " he said stifling a yawn. The only response he got was Eunkwang wrapping his arm around him muttering a sleepy " ssshhh, sleep time" into his hair. Minhyuk huffed at his husbands clinginess and would probably have found it cute if he wasn't so tired. He nudged Eunkwang in the side " The kids are calling us, we got to get up " He said 

" Ssh we don't have kids anymore it probably was the neighbors kids. " 

Minhyuk smiled into Eunkwangs chest " sorry to burst your fantasies babe, but the neighbors don't have any kids and we still have five beautiful kids, who we went all the pain of adopting just to get " Eunkwang groaned " why'd you let me adopt them, you know little kids are my weakness " he whined 

Minhyuk rolled his eyes, playfully " Come on, time to get up " bracing his arms on either side of Eunkwang. He lifted himself up (again), but instead of letting go, Eunkwang only wrapped his arms around him tighter, so that he was lifted up with him.

" Eunkwang~" 

" five more minutes "

" Eunkwang " 

Eunkwang pouted

" pleases "

" Just two more minutes " Minhyuk reltened. Damn him for being so cute. Eunkwang grunted when Minhyuk flopped back down practically on top of him. "Severes him right. " Eunkwang tucked Minhyuk's head back into his original place on his Chest, pulling covers back over them. Minhyuk snuggling into him. Wrapped in Eunkwangs warmth, his head in the crook of his neck. Slow fingers carding through his hair and Feeling the slow rhythmic beating of his heart.

Minhyuk didn't even realize he fell back asleep, until he heard a yell and the (not so) pleasant feeling of someone ( most likely a little boy that goes by the name of Sungjae) jumping on top of his back. He heard a whimper. He looked a Eunkwang who he was still laying on. Let out a whine " why " 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for being so short I plan on writing a longer one soon. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
